This relates to a machine control and guidance system for an earthmoving machine, a method of operation of such a system, and a non-transitory computer-readable medium with an executable program thereon for an earthmoving machine. A variety of earthmoving machines are available for use in construction and in similar applications to alter landscape or remove or lay pavement. Typical examples include track type tractors, motor graders, wheel loaders, track loaders, hydraulic excavators, scrapers, skid steer loaders, backhoe loaders, asphalt and concrete milling machines, asphalt and concrete paving machines, and landfill, soil and asphalt compactors. A number of smaller, less expensive machines of this type have become popular, and their use on small projects by unskilled operators has become more commonplace. Many of these machines are available for rental. Even with small projects, the use of such a machine is greatly enhanced by simple, easily mastered controls. Unfortunately, the control systems for machines of this type are usually relatively complicated, and commensurately expensive.
A machine control and guidance system for an earthmoving machine commonly performs any or all of a number of the following functions. The machine control and guidance system may Indicate the position of the machine and its work tool to the machine operator or to a supervisor not on the machine. The machine control and guidance system may control the movement of some portion of the machine, such as steering and braking, or the machine work tool. The system may indicate the position of the work tool to the machine operator or to a supervisor, and also control the position of the work tool as it moves to a desired final location. Additionally, the machine control and guidance system may provide production information to an on-board or off-board system to keep track of the work done by the machine. The system may provide production data to a remote location in real time, while the machine is being operated, permitting the supervisor of the machine operator to monitor progress at the work site. This information may also be used to compute charges for the use of the machine, if the machine is being rented on a usage basis.
While sophisticated control systems have been developed and used quite successfully on expensive earthmoving machines, control systems for less expensive machines, especially those that are included in a machine rental operation, have been less successful. Control systems are vulnerable to damage in the harsh environment in which the machines are used. Additionally, operators who have rented the machines are perhaps less careful in maintaining the control systems and ensuring that they are not damaged.
Accordingly, there is a need for a machine control and guidance system which is rugged, relatively inexpensive, which does not require significant investment by the owner of a machine rental business, and which provides flexibility in operation.